Fear The Night
by AengliscAuthor
Summary: "We were betrayed by he who would make himself a God..." The Astartes of the VIII'th Legion "Night Lords" have always been creatures of the night. The servants of the Emperor have good reason to fear the dark...of all the terrors that dwell in it, the sons of the Night Haunter are some of the most sinister and cruel.
1. Prologue

Warhammer 40'000 is owned by Games Workshop.

**Prologue**

_We were betrayed by he who would make himself a God. After all we did for him in the Great Crusade. He. Betrayed. Us._

_You know of who I speak._

_We followed his orders to the letter and after decades of endless slaughter in his name and butchering our way across the stars, it was we who were summoned back to Terra for disciplinary action._

_Lord Curze listened to the accusations made against our Legion and was imprisoned whilst the verdict of a sham trial was being decided._

_The Primarch had plenty of time to think upon the Legions fate, and he knew better than anyone that we were...are...corrupt. And how does one deal with corruption and taint? The very same way we had been ordered to during the Crusade, you destory it at its source...and that source was our homeworld...Nostramo._

_Killing the Emperors Children and Imperial Fists guarding his cell, he led our fleet back home to bring justice to the depraved._

_He knew that a decade or so after the Legion had departed Nostramo that our homeworld had desended back into lawlessness. Where murderers, thieves and gangsters once again thrived. And many had been recruited into our ranks unknowingly. He had made his decision, by his hand Nostramo was saved, it seemed only fitting that by his hand it burned._

_So we destroyed the planet, billions of people died as our fleet fired into a weak part of the thermal core. We felt no remorse, why should we? We did what was needed. We thought that the Emperor would understand, since it was he who commanded us to do similar against his enemies...alas we were wrong._

_He sent our brother Legions to hunt us down and destroy us. Ironic that it was now us going to be punished for what he had created us for, a lifetime conquering the galaxy in his name and bringing retribution and judgement upon those who defied him...and yet we are punished?_

_And then it happened, the very event which would define the future of the Imperium. We were sent word that the Warmaster Horus had renounced his oaths to his father and that we were one of seven Legions going to be sent to bring him to justice. How ludicrous!_

_No..that would not do for Lord Curze, we were always tasked with dealing with liars and betrayers but to us, it was the Emperor who betrayed us not Horus. And for this we would do everything in our power to destroy him._

_We played along with the Emperors little strategy for a while, until of course we reached Istvaan where we declared for the Warmaster. The Raven Guard of Corax, the Iron Hands of Ferrus Manus and the Salamanders of Vulkan were slaughtered upon that world. Oh we knew if we played it right, the civil war that was about to unfold would be over quickly. But that was not to be. Untold trillions died upon our path to confront the Emperor._

_A few of our allied Astartes Legions had dedicated themselves to the temptations of the warp by the time we arrived, it is these I blame for our failure upon Terra. They had succumbed to their own base needs and desires. Upon Terra the World Eaters attacked anything in the name of their so called Blood God, the Emperors Children preyed on the civilian population, rather than commit the majority of their forces to the Imperial Palace. Weak minded fools, our Legion has no need for false Gods._

_Discovering that the Ultramarines, Space Wolves and Dark Angels Legions were on route to defend Terra, Horus made a gambit that would ultimately fail. He challanged the Emperor to single combat and was slain, but not before he dealt the so called Immortal God Emperor many fatal wounds, causing him to be entombed upon his Golden Throne. A rotting corpse sustained only by feeding off thousands of souls sacrificed to him daily. He is no better than the foul creatures that call themselves Gods in the warp._

_After the Warmaster was slain we retreated from the planet killing all in our path as we attempted to evade the Loyalist scum. We did not discriminate in our butchery, we had been betrayed by the Emperor so the Imperial forces needed to die, and we were lied to by Horus who claimed he could bring us victory, so the tainted Astartes who had in their weakness pledged allegiance to false idols also had to be put to the sword._

_We reached Tsagualsa on our bloody path and it was there we created a new domain. The Primarch was murdered on our new homeworld. He allowed himself to die by the Assassins hand, what better way to prove to the Emperor that all we ever did was punish those who had wronged? Just like we had wronged. His final words ring true even now "Death is nothing compared to vindication"._

_Eventually the Ultramarines came for us and we were driven from Tsagualsa, finally forced to flee to the Eye of Terror with the rest of the Legions that had rebelled._

_And so here we remain, venturing forth from the great eye fighting the long war against the Imperium who used and then betrayed us. _

_Ten thousand years have passed to you, but to us the siege of Terra was only yesterday, we do not age, we do not forgive and we do not forget._

_The Legion remains true to our fathers teachings and the Imperium that is based upon lies we shall cast down. _

_You will know of our coming by our deeds. _

_We shall feast on your fear and mutilate your corpses, presenting them so all can see the folly of defiance. _

_We stand in midnight clad._

_We are the VIII'th legion._

_We are the Night Lords._

_And we have come for you._

_- Unknown Night Lord_


	2. Chapter 1: Descent Of Darkness

Warhammer 40k is owned by Games Workshop.

Sorry about the late update guys, work an all. As usual please review and give ideas and such. Cheers :)

**Chapter 1: Descent Of Darkness**

Orbital communications officer Atia yawned as she gazed at the large holo-screen centred in the middle of the room. She was bored and fed up with studying the blue triangles representing the many Imperial merchant ships as they hung in dry-dock orbitting over Vyria V.

It was three hours into her night shift, she was the only one inside the main chamber of this out of the way communications relay, well the only one who was awake. Her collegue Ranis was slumped back in his chair at his own console, snoring softly. The detatchment of 60 troopers and the few dayshift officers were hunkered down sleeping inside the bunker that was adjoined to the main room, the main room was where the officers overlooked the air-traffic above Vyria V and where Atia was at present.

She wished she was back in Capital City where things were more interesting and where she could at least get a good cup of coffee. But unfortunatly for her she had been transferred here, a comms-relay in the middle of a forest and in the middle of nowhere. Yes she knew it was important for the safety of Vyria V that the communications relays scattered across the planet operated smoothly...but it was so damn boring where nothing ever happened. It was also only one of three relays working at present, the others had been neglected. The techpriests of the mechanicum hadn't visited the Vyria system in nearly a millennium and the planet was effectively forgotten.

_I guess being a low rank in the Planetary Defense Force doesn't come with privileges _she thought and then shook her head. She wondered where her superior officer Captain Byrne had wandered off to and then she scowled at the sleeping form of Lieutenant Ranis, she was tempted to give the blonde man a smack but thought better of it, he would only just start talking and if truth be told she preffered this relative quiet to listening to him speak.

Yawning again she stood up and grabbed an empty mug that was settled next to the console she used to monitor the ships in orbit, the console would also allow her to send messages and feeds to the other two relay stations, and of course the Capital City. She walked to the drinks dispenser which was placed against the wall a few metres behind her, next to some desks covered with disorganised papers and files. She sighed to herself and placed the mug inside the dispenser.

_I've already drank six cups of this Grox piss_ she thought and flicked the dispense button watching the mug start to fill. A few seconds later an ear-piercing beeping noise emerged and Atia groaned slamming her hand on the top of the machine furiously "You have got to be kidding me!" she snapped.

"For the love of the Emperor what is wrong with..." she stopped banging the machine abruptly as the coffee mug overfilled and yet the beeping noise was still sounding, it was then that her eyes widened and she realised what the noise actually was...it wasn't the drinks dispenser making the sound at all. It was a warning on the holo-screen! Atia turned sharply, her coffee forgotten and she dashed back to her console. She smacked Ranis on the way back and he snorted awake.

She sat down and tapped a few keys on her console then glared at the holo-screen. A red triangle had appeared on the outer edge of the system and was slowly moving towards Vyria V and the orbital dockyard which housed the Imperial ships.

"What's going on?" Ranis said rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and placed a vox microphone and headset on.

"There is an unidentified vessel on an approach course to Vyria" Atia replied as finally Captain Byrne stumbled into the room from the bunker, his shirt untucked and uniform a mess, he had a bottle of Vyrian fire whiskey in his right hand.

"Report?" The podgy officer demanded in a slightly slurred voice.

"It's an unidentified ship , Sir" Atia said, annoyed that her C/O had once again been boozing. Her hands worked over her console rapidly as she began to target and scan the unidentified ship "I'm running a scan now" .

The Captain nodded and placed his bottle on Ranis' console. "Good, Ranis open a communications link with the vessel" he said and snapped a headset on himself then brought it's microphone to his lips "It's probably just another Rogue Trader who has forgotten system protocol".

"Link established, Sir" Ranis said tapping in a few commands on his console pad, the Captain cleared his throat and took a deep breath trying to clear his head from the alcohol's effects.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Vyria V, identify yourselves" Byrne's voice was full of authority with no hint of the slurred speach he possessed a moment before. Atia thought it incredible that the C/O could control himself as he did but said nothing as she waited for the scan to complete and the vessel to reply, but only static could be heard from the ship.

Byrne frowned and spoke again "I repeat, unidentified vessel this is Vyria V requesting identification at once, if you do not then commands will be given for the planetary defense system to destroy you" he paused but yet again only static was received as the red triangle on the holo-screen drew ever closer to the blue ones.

Suddenly Atia gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Both Ranis and Byrne looked at her.

"What is it?" demanded Byrne "Come on girl, what?"

"I've just finished the scan Sir and...well...let me double check..." Atia's hands whizzed over her console once again as she rechecked the scans results and then she paled "It's an Astartes vessel Sir.."

"Really?" Ranis blurted out, his voice held a hint of awe and excitement "What..are you sure?"

"I've checked it twice idiot, I'm certain! That ship is an Astartes battle barge!" Atia spluttered gazing at the red triangle, she brought up a video link so they could watch it's approach. The vessel was as dark as the blackness behind it and trimmed with dull bronze it was also brimming with devastating weaponry.

"I wonder what they are doing here" pondered the Captain and began unconsciously straightening his uniform. No-one on Vyria had seen a Space Marine for many centuries. To the citizens of Vyria they were a myth and a legend, most people believed they did not exist, yet here was proof!

"Open the channel again Ranis, I will greet them properly...and Atia" he nodded to her "Contact the governor's palace and inform him we have Astartes in system, he will no doubt want to perform a ceremony or something grand to welcome them".

Atia began to do as instructed as Ranis opened the comm-link to the Astartes ship then gave the thumbs up to Byrne.

"Greeting Astartes vessel this is communications officer Captain Byrne of the Vyrian Planetary Defence Force. Please forgive us for our impatience. We would like to welcome you to Vyria V, praise the emperor!" Byrne waited a few seconds expecting a reply this time, again only static could be heard. Suddenly the video-feed Atia had just put on screen erupted into static. He frowned then gazed at the other half of the holo-screen watching as the red triangle stopped moving directly above the orbital dockyards and the merchant vessels.

"Sir" Atia began "I have a problem, I cannot contact the other two functioning comms relays nor the governor's palace, we seem to have a large amount of interference...I can't even send a message to the defence system" she stated and began to locate the source of the interferance "It seems to be coming from the Space Marine ship" she looked at the Captain "I cannot contact anything, Sir".

"What?" exploded Byrne "Ranis patch me through to them again!...Ranis!"

Ranis had suddenly turned a pale green and with a shaking hand he slowly pointed to the holo-screen "S..Sir..".

Byrne's eyes widened as his attention returned to the holo-screen and the scene it was playing out. Three blue triangles on it disappeared and a small video-link reappeared, but it was not the same one raised by Atia, this one had been uploaded to them from an external source and it was showing them the merchant vessels exploding.

The midnight battle-barge was like a shadow in the void of space, lighting up only as it's lance batteries and torpedo tubes fired their ordinance at the helpless moored vessels.

"Throne of the Emperor...they are destroying the anchored ships!" Byrne stuttered. Suddenly from the comm-link voices came through from the various ships, they had also been patched to the communications relay through the Astartes vessel.

"They came out of nowhere...by the Emperor...what is hap..."

"...All systems failing...we cannot move...shields gone...no!"

"W...Why?...Wh.."

There were dozens of voices all of which were in a state of panic and terror and each one was silenced one by one until the comm-link itself became quiet. After just a few minutes the holo-screen showed only a single red triangle, the video-link had been terminated.

Atia stared open mouthed completely stunned and Ranis threw up the contents of his last meal all over his console.

Byrne just held the vox microphone to his mouth and in a fit of panic spluttered into the mouthpiece "Astartes vessel you have just destroyed unarmed merchant ships! We are the Emperors loyal servants! By his mercy, stand down!" beads of sweat traced down the Captains brow.

And then they all heard it, the lone voice etched with malice that sent shivvers down each of their spines.

"Your Corpse-God cannot save you" it said "For we are coming" the voice was harsh and thick with hate, it was barely above a whisper as it stated this message as if it was a fact. Then cold insane laughter filled the communication relay's main chamber and the comm-link was abruptly cut off leaving the three occupants in eerie silence.

They watched the holo-screen in pure horrified terror as Astartes drop-pods the colour of midnight shadows fell from the battle-barge in orbit...one of which was heading straight for them...


	3. Chapter 2: Landfall

Warhammer 40'000 is owned by Games Workshop.

**Chapter 2: Landfall**

The interior of the drop-pod was dark, too dark for a normal human. But the three occupants inside were not ordinary...nor were they entirely human.

They were Astartes, genetically engineered trans-human warriors, created at the dawn of the Imperium by the Emperor to conquer the galaxy in his name. Now however they served no-one, they had no masters save for themselves.

The Imperium they had helped forge had no place for them now, and the sons of the VIII'th Legion fought to bring about its fall.

Sergeant Garvek peered at his two brothers in the blackness of the drop-pod and saw them as clearly as a mortal would in daylight. Garvek and his brothers had been born in darkness, upon the night world Nostramo. Their eyes were jet black like all of those who were born there and this enabled them to see in the dark, even without the aid of their helmets.

Garvek studied Zargrath first, the morose legionary was staring at the seven empty thrones that were inside the falling drop-pod with them. All would have been occupied before and during the heresy, now they were just empty reminders of how many brothers they had lost during the Long War. Not that many of the Night Lords cared of course, death came to them all.

Zargrath gripped a power-axe tightly in both hands and had his bolter maglocked to his leg. His power-armour, like Garvek and his other brother Ryzar was a mixture of old marks and the colour of the darkest midnight blue, lightning on occasion flickered across it's surface.

Zargrath was the only original member left, besides Garvek, of 4th Claw. The legionary felt the sergeants eyes upon him and turned his skull painted helmet to peer at Garvek.

"What?" he grunted.

Garvek smiled grimly from behind his own horned helm, not that Zargrath could see. "I was just wondering whether or not if it was your time to die this mission, brother".

Zargrath snorted with derision "You wish" he replied.

_Yes._ Garvek thought to himself. _And when you do you will have no need for that fine axe you cherish so much. _He turned his gaze to his other brother.

Ryzar was rechecking his Phobo's pattern bolter with precision and relish. Satisfied he glanced up, his hand going to the pommel of his serrated combat knife as the red eye lenses of his helmet connected with Garveks own.

Garvek turned away. Ryzar...one of the primarchs favourites was deadly with a blade and deadlier with a bolter. It was rumoured that Lord Curze himself had taken an interest in his progression as an Astartes and that Ryzar was one of the few that Curze had confided in. But that was long ago, back before the primarch was murdered on Tsagualsa...back before their failure upon Terra.

Garvek shook his head slightly, Ryzar unsettled him...he was too much like their gene-father. But he seemed content to follow Garveks orders and seemed to have no ambition other than killing the minions of the False Emperor.

Suddenly the drop-pods red emergancy lighting activated, piercing the darkness and Garvek prepared himself for mass de-accelleration and impact with the ground. This signalled that they were an estimated four minutes away from their target destination, a communications relay which seemed to be the main one on this miserable planet.

"You both know the procedure" he rumbled, his voice amplified by his helmets vox grill "We will take the comms-relay and kill almost everyone inside, save for a few prisoners. Those we will torture and mutilate on a live broadcast to the Capital City...it is my turn I believe?"

"No, it is my turn" Zargrath retorted "You had the fun last time Garvek" he turned to Ryzar "Is that not so brother?"

Ryzar nodded once in confirmation, he only spoke when he felt the need.

"Ah yes..of course, back on _The Winters Hope_.." Garvek reluctantly admitted "After the broadcast the remnants of our company along with the 25th will move in on the Capital City".

"Are we to just stay here?" Zargrath grumbled.

"Don't be foolish" Garvek said "I will have Idrik bring our slaves down via Stormbird and then transport us to the Capital, there they can plunder to their hearts content and we can hook up with the rest of the 48th...we can't let the 25th gain all the spoils".

"And has the Armorium been located?" Zargrath asked.

The Armorium was why the Night Lords had come to this planet in the first place, the 25th and 48th companies that called the battle-barge _Talon of Nostramo _home were in desperate need of re-supply, they knew that during the Great Crusade the White Scars Legion had conquered the planet of Vyria and that the White Scars would have left an Armorium here as was their idiotic tribal custom.

"You know as much as I brother" Garvek said indicating his helmet "The Captain has not mentioned anything over the vox" he paused, briefly wondering if the Captain would inform them if the Armorium had been found, or if he would just let his Chosen pick it clean. He realised the Captain would have to tell the entire company, just incase the 25th got there first.

"And I am sure the good Captain will communicate it's location, he will not risk it falling into the 25th's hands".

If the 25th got to the Armorium first, all that the 48th would recieve is ammunition and if there were any treasures such as power armour and weapons then the 25th would keep them. Just like the 48th would do if it was they who got there first. There was no honour amongst the Legion, it was first come first serve.

The drop-pod began to de-accelerate rapidly and sirens began to blaze indicating they were about to hit the ground, the time had come.

"Brace for impact" Garvek stated, tensing himself and readying his bolter.

A few seconds later the pod hit the planet like a meteor, shattering a crater in the earth with a sound like thunder. The assault ramps came down with a hiss of releasing pistons and the three Astartes disengaged their harness' and quickly secured a perimetre around the fallen craft.

They had made landfall in an area covered with trees, the forest was meant to aid in covering the comms-relay from a ground assault it seemed, clearly they had not expected Astartes. Especially Astartes who could use the forest surrounding the comms-relay for their own unique talents.

Garvek studied the auto-senses inside his helmet which told him that they were a kilometre from the communications relay. That the atmosphere was normal. And that 3rd and 8th Claws sent to secure the other two relays were also on the ground.

"4th Claw deployed" Garvek said over the command frequency.

"Understood, commence the hunt Garvek" came the crackled response of Captain Dristaren, leader of the 48th company, listening in from the _Talon Of Nostramo's _command bridge high in orbit "Ave dominus nox".

Garvek switched to the internal squad vox "Night and the shadows of a forest? How perfect" he hissed, a cruel smile etched upon his face "4th Claw, move in".


	4. Chapter 3: Horrors From The Forest

Warhammer 40'000 is owned by Games Workshop.

**Chapter 3:**** Horrors From The Forest**

The communications relay was on full alert, in the brief time that they had to prepare for an assault Captain Byrne had mustered as many men as he could to create a makeshift barricade at the enterance to the building, himself leading the effort.

Ranis and Atia were still in the main chamber which was now bustling with activity, the pair were trying their best to establish any form of communication with the other relays and the governors palace but this was to no avail.

"Private!" Atia shouted at a passing PDF trooper "Head up to the barricade and inform the Captain that we are having no luck whatsoever in establishing any form of vox communique to the other relays or the palace!" she said "Quickly now!"

"Yes Lieutenant" the soldier saluted and swiftly departed at a run to deliver the message.

...

"Our prey approaches brothers" Garvek announced as they drew closer to the relay station "Soon our talons shall drip with the blood of the Emperors slaves"

"Enough preaching Garvek, we can read our own suits auto-senses. Next you will be praising the creatures of the Warp like some idiot Word Bearer" Zargrath retorted.

Ryzar grinned inside his helmet as he listened to the other two, they could make out the communications relay through the trees, the lights of the building giving away it's location.

Death was approaching.

...

"This is fucking ridiculous Atia" Ranis cried in hysterics, Atia was not bothered by his use of language in this instance, usually she would chastise him but her mind was entirely focused on her duty "They came out of nowhere! They shut us down! And they are coming to kill us!"

"I saw the exact same thing you did Ranis, calm yourself" Atia replied, trying to keep her own voice steady as she worked.

"Calm myself? They are Astartes! You say you saw what I saw? Did you see them destroy all those ships in orbit?!" Ranis panicked "There is no escape from this! The angels of death have come to punish us!"

Atia frowned "But why would the Emperor send his angels to punish us? We have commit no sin"

"Does it matter?" Ranis yelled "They have come to judge us!" A few of the other comms-officers and some of the soldiers who were now in the chamber with them turned to consider Ranis' words, they looked pale and afraid.

"Ranis, I swear if you do not calm yourself I will put a las-round through your head. Is that clear?" Atia snapped her patience wearing thin, she had to keep some order down here whilst the Captain was above and Ranis was not helping " Just keep trying to contact someone ...anyone!"

Ranis looked about to argue but he noticed Atia's hand had strayed to her holstered las-pistol, before he could say anything however the soldier Atia had sent above returned.

"The Captains regards Lieutanant.." he gasped "He claims that there is something in the forest and orders you to fortify the main chamber against possible attack, he is going to lead the defence at the barricade"

Atia groaned and then raised her voice "Ok ladies and gentlemen listen up, I want everything we do not need stacked up against the corridor leading to the surface. Arm yourselves. I want 1st and 2nd squads at the corridor, 3rd squad will take up positions around the chamber...move it people!" she yelled and unholstered her laspistol, Ranis trembled and picked up a lasgun that was resting against a wall.

All around her people moved with an urgency, setting up non-essential equipment as another barricade at the corridor leading up to the surface. 1st and 2nd squads took up positions when it was ready whilst 3rd squad took cover behind consoles and ammunition boxes, setting up their heavy bolter towards the middle of the room on an elevated platform, so it could fire over the heads of 1st and 2nd squads and cover the approach.

Atia crouched down behind her console, Ranis next to her and a minute later the room was silent. A few minutes after that, they heard the heavy bolter of one of Captain Byrnes squads open fire, followed by scattered lasfire. It was dulled, but still audible.

"They are coming.." moaned Ranis. Atia wanted to reply, but found she could not.

...

"The little fools are creating a barricade" Zargrath chuckled over the internal vox to his squad brothers, he was on the left flank of the comms-relay, Ryzar was in the centre and Garvek was on the right, all were hidden by the shadows of the forest.

"Amusing..." Garvek replied in a dull voice "Ryzar, greet them"

A second later Ryzar fired a single round, it took a soldier carrying a sandbag in the head. The mans head exploded, covering a few of his surrounding comrades in blood, skull fragments and brain matter.

The organised construction of the barricade ceased and the troops building it, around 30 of them dived for cover.

...

"Sniper!" Byrne roared and his men took cover behind the half built barricade, the podgy man drew his power-sword and plasma pistol as he crouched behind the assortmant of sandbags, crates and plasteel barriers "Did anyone see where it came from?" he demanded.

"The forest, Sir" one of his men replied. Byrne grit his teeth, he would take that mans name later and discipline him for such an idiotic and rather obvious statement.

...

"Zargrath, take one" Garvek ordered, watching the PDF soldiers cower behind what they thought was safety.

"With pleasure" came the reply, followed by another single shot.

...

Byrne blinked as Corporal Thadurs head exploded, showering him in gore. The man had taken a quick glance to attempt to locate the enemy and been rewarded with death.

"Right flank, Sir!" another of his men had shouted and then the heavy bolter team had opened fire, along with the rest of them with their lasguns.

"Cease fire! Cease fire damnit!" Byrne bellowed "You are wasting ammunition! Only fire at what you can see!"

A few seconds passed before the fire died down and finally ceased.

...

Zargrath roared with laughter as the incoming fire passed by him harmlessly, as soon as he had taken the shot he had moved location a few yards away. A couple of seconds later the incoming fire ceased, he could hear the terrified officer commanding the foe yell at his men.

Then another single bolter shot rang out, Garvek had obviously decided to take his own shot.

...

Another man died, his chest seemed to be blown apart, his corpse reeling backwards.

"Left flank!"

The PDF opened fire again, tearing into the forest.

"Cease fire! Idiots! Cease fire!" Byrne shouted once more, he was sweating now. He had never been in combat before and his heart was hammering in his chest.

"They are toying with us..." one of the troopers whispered. Byrne agreed the trooper was right...they were indeed being toyed with.

"We need to retreat inside, Sir" the young trooper beside him urged, his voice trembled and his lasgun shook from his shaking hands.

Byrne agreed with this also, but the problem was after Lieutenant Atia's messanger had departed, he had ordered the soldier to lock the main doors from inside. Byrne and his men were trapped outside, with no means to escape.

The PDF Captain wished he had brought the bottle of whiskey he had been drinking earlier up to the surface with him, he didn't want to die without a last drink, but unfortunatly he had the feeling he was going to.

...

"Can you smell their fear brothers? It is time to reveal ourselves" Garvek voxed "Zargreth, you and I are going to approach from both flanks. Ryzar, give us some covering fire and then follow us in"

A small blip confirmed Ryzar's acknowledgment.

Garvek maglocked his bolter to his leg and pulled his chainsword free and then activated it, letting the whirring noise of the chainswords teeth travel over to the barricades.

_Let them know death approaches._ He thought as he stepped out from the forest, he saw Zargreth do the same opposite him, the legionarys axe crackling with power as it was engaged.

Ryzar spied what seemed to be the officer leading the defence glimpse over the barricade, he fired a single shot taking the man in the neck. Then he opened fire on full automatic, the sandbags and crates exploding as the high calibre bolt rounds detonated on them. Screams of anguish and pain erupted as some bolts found their mark and shrapnel pierced flesh.

...

"What is that noise?" a soldier asked, his voice quivvering as a roaring noise erupted from the forest.

The PDF men looked at each other terrified and some peered over the barricade.

"By the throne of the God-Emperor" one of them breathed, staring at the giant midnight clad figure who had just stepped out of the forest to his right, a chainsword whirring in his hands.

"Save us.." another voice whined as another giant appeared on the left, a huge axe gripped in his hands, it crackled with energy.

Byrne turned around and looked over the barricade himself, his heart stopped dead in his chest as his eyes were drawn to the forest in front of him, one of the Astartes could be seen at intervals, blue lighting flashing over his armour.

Byrne opened his mouth to give the order to open fire, but the Astartes fired first.

The Captain felt a sharp pain in his neck and he fell backwards gurgling, he dropped his weapons and began clawing at the wound in vain...his eyes pleaded with the young trooper standing above him who was looking down at his fallen C/O in horror, a large shadow jumped over the barricade...and then the bolt lodged in the Captains neck detonated and Byrne knew nothing more.

...

Garvek jumped over the baricade and brought his chainsword down in a horizontal stroke as he landed, slicing a young PDF trooper in half. With a blur of motion he span around and lashed out with his blade, impaling one of the mortals who attempted to bayonet him.

He raised the screaming man high in the air and grunted through his external vox.

"Your little knife would not even scratch my armour fool" he said and gunned the chainsword to life, tearing the soldier apart. He turned around and glimpsed Zargrath amongst the soldiers, laying waste with his power axe, slicing through the human heavy bolter team with ease, sending limbs and entrails flying.

A cluster of men rushed him at once and as they charged two of them were launched backwards as bolt rounds ripped them apart.

_Is Ryzar still firing into the melee?! Is he intentionally trying to kill us?!_

"Ryzar enough" Garvek voxed "And get over here, this is knife work"

"Take your time brother" Zargrath grunted as he stamped on a fallen troopers neck, snapping it.

...

Atia, Ranis and the remaining PDF inside the main chamber of the communications relay listened in horror as the fighting above increased and then fell silent.

Single bolt round shots could be heard, and then a minute later an explosion, causing some debris to rain down the corridor to the awaiting troops at the bottom. The two squads at the enterance to the chamber gripped their weapons tighter and aimed their weapons up into the rising corridor. But nothing happened, no immediete attack came.

They whispered amongst themselves.

"What is happening?"

"Why don't they attack?"

And then an anguished and tortured scream echoed down to them. The men and women became silent once more and exchanged nervous and worried glances with each other. There was another scream and this time it lasted longer.

"We are going to die..." Ramis stuttered "Oh Emperor, we are going to die..."

Atia did not disagree.

...

It was over in a few minutes, the horror of the Astartes revealing themselves from the forest, wearing the severed heads and flayed skin of their victims as trophies on their power armour along with the lightning that seemed to flicker over it, caused the PDF soldiers to hesitate. By that time their C/O was dead and by the time they realised this, it was too late.

Ryzar walked amongst the bodies of the fallen, occasionally firing a single shot into the heads of those who were wounded.

"This one has sustained no injury" Zargrath said as he stared down at a surviving soldier, who was rocking back and forth on his knees muttering nonsense to himself.

Garvek ignored the comment as he fixed two melta charges against the centre of the door that would give them access to the interior of the relay centre, he set the timer for 30 seconds "Fire in the hole" he said.

Zargrath grabbed the rocking man and pulled him to the right side of the door, Garvek and Ryzar crouched away to the left.

The doors exploded sending adamantium debris and smoke flying outwards. The Astartes helmets compensated for the smoke, filtering it out so they could not smell it. The PDF man on the other hand coughed and spluttered.

"No wounds, brother?" Garvek asked, he felt a twitch at the corner of his mouth. He hauled the man towards the ruins of the doors. "In that case he can be used to send a message to those that remain inside, and I suppose since it is your turn..." he said, dropping the soldier to the floor.

"Thank you Brother-Sergeant" Zargrath said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Ryzar said nothing and passed his bloody serrated combat knife to Zargrath as he walked past, he then took up a position covering the corridor leading down into the main chamber, Garvek took up a position opposite.

Zargrath span Ryzars serrated blade in between his gauntletted fingers and stared down at the man who was now whimpering in fear.

"I'm going to flay you alive mortal" Zargrath grunted to him, his voice coming out in a metallic snarl "And wear your skin for a trophy, your screams will be a testament to the pain that awaits those below".

"Who is preaching now brother?" Garvek snorted referring to the comment Zargrath had made shortly before they had arrived at the comms-relay. "Just get on with it..."


	5. Chapter 4: A New Slave

Warhammer 40'000 is owned by Games Workshop.

**Chapter 4: A New Slave**

Zargrath gripped the bloody flesh of the man he had just skinned in his left hand, droplets of blood dripped to the floor like crimson tears. It had taken him a whole fifteen minutes to complete his grisly task, which had caused an irritated Garvek to comment on how Zargrath had become lax on the art of flaying.

"Either you are losing your skills Zargrath or you were just prolonging the weaklings suffering for your own enjoyment" Garvek complained as he tore out the cables of a power supply box next to the ruined doors. The external lights of the relay centre failed as did the ones in the corridor leading down into the main chamber, no doubt bathing the occupants inside in darkness.

"You surprise me brother" Zargrath said "I did not think you would care about one mortals suffering".

Garvek sighed and ran his chainsword inside the power box for good measure. "I do not care, but we are on a tight schedule if you hadn't noticed".

"The Captain will understand" Zargrath shrugged his shoulders and approached the enterance to the corridor "I am just following the code we all follow. Victory through fear, no doubt the enemy inside are quaking with terror".

Garvek thought it highly doubtful their commander would understand "Let us conclude matters here swiftly. I would like a little amusement myself. Sooner rather than later if it please you, these cowards are hardly sport. And of course since it is your turn.." his voice dripped with resentment "You will be the first inside".

_No doubt you hope something down there will be enough to kill me Brother-Sergeant. _Zargrath thought. _But today is not the day I die. _He blinked inside his helmet and sent his thoughts to his auto-senses, willing them to turn his vox grills volume up to the maximum setting. Garvek and Ryzar's own power armour systems would dampen the volume to protect their hearing, but the humans inside would have no such protection from what he intended.

"Remember to leave some of them alive brothers, for the broadcast" Garvek added, directing his comment to both of his squad members and then standing on Zargraths left, Ryzar stood next to him. The Sergeant tilted his head to one side as he turned to look at Zargrath. "So...how are you going to proceed?" he asked.

Zargrath held up the skin of the PDF trooper "I am going to walk my new friend here down there and then I am going to have a conversation with those inside" he said.

Garvek was not sure whether his brother was joking or being literal, the Night Lords were not famous for their sense of humour. "A conversation...what kind of conversation?"

"You will see Brother-Sergeant" Zargrath stated simply and began to descend into the darkness, the dripping skin of the dead man held out in front of him, he exagerrated his footsteps making them louder and dragged Ryzars serrated blade down the right hand wall causing a screeching sound letting the enemy know that they were coming.

**...**

The screaming had finally stopped, after fifteen tormenting minutes, but now they were shrouded in darkness with only the blue emergancy lighting to see by and the horrors their minds were conjuring up.

"Anything that comes down that corridor, shoot first" Atia commanded to the room, they were all terrified, they had never heard such pain come from someones lips before. Not even in the slums of the hive cities where gangers murdered their rivals had such screams been heard. What kind of monsters were hunting them she wondered?

A screeching of metal upon metal erupted from the black of the corridor, it was slowly getting closer and closer a haunting sound of doom coming to claim them all. Scared as she was, Atia was determined to do her duty.

Something began to emerge from the corridor and the heavy bolter team set up on the higher platform opened fire, the bolts went straight through it and exploded against the adamantium floor.

Angling their arc of fire the heavy weapons team aimed at the thing as it flew over the heads of 1st and 2nd squads, who also began to shoot at it. The bolts from the heavy weapon exploded into the roof passing through whatever it was and the las-fire just burned small holes through it. It landed on the cluttered floor of the main chamber with a wet slap and after a few seconds everyone stopped firing.

"What...what is it?" Ranis whispered, peering up from behind his console so that only his eyes and blonde hair appeared over the top of it.

"I don't know" Atia replied. One of 2nd squad crawled over slowly to check it out and then paused, backing away and retching.

"It's young Harrick..." the veteran said, wiping the back of his mouth on his sleeve.

"What?" Atia called, still aiming her laspistol at the corridor.

"They skinned him...Emperors mercy, they skinned the poor bastard!" the veteran replied. Both squads at the small barricade turned around briefly on instinct at this shocking statement...the heavy bolter team's attention also wavered and that was when the Astartes arrived.

**...**

When he noticed the mortals attention had moved from the corridor to the flayed skin, Zargrath rolled a frag grenade down so that it came to rest infront of the barrier. A second later it detonated and tore through the two squads hiding behind it, men died with splinters of shrapnel jutting through their bodies or had been blown apart in the initial explosion. As soon as the frag went off he leapt into the room landing with a loud thud amongst the shattered remnants of the two squads, bodies were crushed under his heavy boots. But he didn't raise his axe or swing his bolter up to fire at any of the survivors. Instead he let out an ear piercing shriek which was amplified by his vox grill, this was one of the Night Lords favoured tactics when dealing with mortals.

Every single PDF soldier unwounded by the grenade fell to their knees and clutched at their ears, those closest to him had their eardrums ruptured by the shriek and blood gushed from their noses and ears.

Ryzar and Garvek stepped inside the chamber. Without hesitating the two began to butcher the helpless troopers who were writhing on the floor, Ryzar pulped men and women with his fists, his bolter now maglocked to his leg. Garvek hacked them apart with his chainsword, no finese was needed here, just a mechanical chopping motion. One of the PDF Garvek noticed had dropped his weapon and cowered under one of the consoles. Zargrath joined his brothers in the slaughter using Ryzars borrowed combat knife, he would need it in the very near future. He licked his lips with relish at the prospect of what was about to occur.

Lightning flashed over all three of the Astartes power-armour in the dim light of the dark room as they massacred the defenders.

After a minute or so had passed they had secured four prisoners, a woman and three men and suffered no injuries themselves, since they had dropped to the planet the most damage they had sustained was only a few scratches from las-fire. The rest of the room itself was strewn with debris and slick with the blood of the fallen, littered with corpses in various states of disarray, with severed limbs and bodily fluids scattered over the vicinity and covering the walls and consoles, the once gunmetal-grey floor was indistinguishable and appeared as if it had just recently been painted red.

"It wasn't a very long conversation, I admit" Zargrath said over the internal squad vox, Garvek knew his brother was pleased with himself as he surveyed the destruction around them.

"Indeed" Garvek said idly and then listened as Captain Dristaran came onto the squads command frequency.

"4th Claw, I notice that you have breached the communication facility" the harsh voice of their commander said "3rd and 8th Claws are already inside their objectives, the 25th and the rest of the 48th have encircled the Capital City...we are waiting on you".

Zargrath held up his hands in false apology as Garvek shot him a look.

"We encountered...unexpected resistance Captain" Garvek lied "We are about to establish a link and broadcast to the Capital City, the _Talon_ must stop jamming the relays for us to continue".

"I find that hard to believe Sergeant" Dristarans voice was calm but edged with menace "It is more likely that you and your men lost focus and felt the need to play with your prey. It wouldn't be the first time you have disappointed me. Individual terror is not our objective. We have ceased jamming the relays. Finish your mission Sergeant, I do not want to hear from you again until we are done with this planet. Dristaran out".

Garvek held back snapping off an angry retort and instead switched to his external vox and approached the 4 prisoners sitting against the holo-screen in the centre of the room. He knelt before them and barked "Which one of you can send a live feed to the Capital City from this relay?" he demanded, his countenence even more intimidating by the dim blue lighting flashing in the ceiling above, illuminating his horned helmet.

None of them answered him, they avoided his gaze instead staring with haunted eyes at the blood stained floor.

"Then I will make this easier for you all" Garvek continued "Whoever uploads a live feed to all communication systems in the Capital City, I will allow to live. If not we will do it ourselves and that extra delay would inconvenience us greatly. That inconvenience will cause you untold agony, you will suffer greatly as we tear the flesh from your bones, we will feast on your internal organs before your very eyes, keeping you alive in such torment for as long as your weak bodies will allow."

"You...you will not get what you want...traitor!" the woman was the first to look up, her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was split, it looked as if her leg had been broken in the fight.

Garveks attention snapped to her and in her eyes he saw hatred mixed with fear. It annoyed him that her hatred overcame her horror. "You were the one who led this pathetic resistance?" he asked nodding his head towards a cluster of dismembered corpses.

"I was, and we will not do as you ask..." she said defiantly, Garvek was about to break her other leg when something distracted him. He turned around at the sound of something shifting behind him. Ryzar had seated himself noisily on an upturned crate which groaned under the weight of his power armour and was watching Garvek and the prisoners, his expression hidden behind his helm.

Garvek ground his teeth together "Are you comfortable brother?" Ryzar nodded once and then gestured with one of his hands for the Sergeant to continue.

_Insolent bastard._ Garvek mused then returned his attention to the captives.

"I will do it!" a dishevelled officer with blonde hair cried out as Zargrath stood over him running his finger over the serrated blade in his hand, there was no need to imagine what the Astartes had in his mind. "If..if you keep your promise to spare me!" he pleaded. Garvek studied him, this was the one who had thrown down his weapon without even firing a shot and attempted to hide from them.

Garvek nodded "You have my word" he said and pulled the blonde man to his feet pushing him towards one of the consoles roughly. The Sergeant stood behind the captive as he worked over the console, his hands moving rapidly over the buttons and keys. It wasn't long before the holo-screen came alive, and a view of numerous screens in the Capital appeared.

"I've done it" the blonde officer muttered "All you need to do is press this switch.." he indicated the relevant switch "..and stand upon the dias that the holo-screen is situated on and it will broadcast to all screens in the Capital, all vox speakers will play whatever sound comes from this room"

"Excellent" Garvek turned on his heel and took a few steps towards Zargrath "Kill this one first brother, his cowardice offends me"

The man cried out and fell to his knees "You gave me your word Lord! You gave me your word I would be spared!"

"I lied" the Sergeant spat and gestured to the woman "Kill her next".

A cold voice whispered over the internal vox "No" it hissed and both Zargrath and Garvek turned to face Ryzar, unsettled that he had chosen to speak

"...No?" Garvek retorted in anger "You dare give a command to me? The woman dies".

"I will take the woman as a slave" Ryzar stated, seemingly unconcerned at the Sergeants anger. This comment caused an awkward silence.

"You have not had a slave in many years brother. Why now?" Zargrath beat Garvek to the question, a scowl was etched on his face but his two brothers couldn't see it.

The primarchs former chosen laughed without humour "You both have your little creatures, I think it time I should get a new one..."

Garvek pursed his lips and bit back a furious snarl, he forced himself to speak calmly "The last time you had a slave Ryzar, you had it start a gang war in the lower decks of the _Talon" _his tone was suspicious and accusing.

"Ah yes...that was...unfortunate...and...unintentional..I assure you" Ryzar replied, he sounded amused.

Both Garvek and Zargrath did not believe a word of this. It seemed too convenient that at the time of that incident, which occured shortly after they had fled Tsagualsa many years in the past, the second in command of the 48th company was murdered during the purge of the lower decks, and it was known that none of the mortal crew was strong enough or possessed the tools or the skill to overcome and tear open an Astartes' power-armour, especially an Astartes whose skills in combat were above excellent.

Not that murder was anything new or even forbidden in the VIII'th Legion, on the contrary murder-duels were often fought over rank and station, Garvek himself had killed the previous Sergeant of 4th Claw to take his place. It was just that the death of the second in command of the 48th company had come as a shock, someone who they all thought untouchable due to his prowess in battle and other...unique gifts, was found with his heart ripped out and no-one knew who the killer was, the man had many enemies. It also seemed pointless for the second in command to die, since that position was given to whoever the present Captain favoured at the time, so it was constantly changing. And since it had been Ryzar's slave that had caused the revolt and since Ryzar himself had killed some of his brothers openly in the past, and it was rumoured an unknown quantity in the shadows, most assumed that he was the guilty one. Of course it could not be proven.

"As you wish" Garvek said after a momentary pause considering the pro's and cons of refusing him. On the plus side, Ryzar could not have a new minion to do his bidding, on the down side Garvek might become his next victim, unless he killed his silent brother first "The woman is yours, I will have Idrik and his bloodsworn tutor her when we are back upon the ship." _And hopefully learn from her in time of any insane schemes you have inside your head _he thought.

Ryzar apparently had nothing else to say and just nodded his confirmation.

Zargrath looked towards Garvek and they both shared an un-comfortable glance before the Sergeant turned and stared down at the woman officer with curiosity. "It seems you will be spared" he told her.

"Ok enough of this!" Zargrath spat fed up of the delay, he raised the blade in his hand, his thirst to taste the captives fear and pain animating him "Let us complete our mission and head to the City".

"Agreed..." Garvek replied lost in thought. He walked past the whimpering man he had just condemned a few moments before who now clutched at his feet as he walked past. He could smell that the man had soiled himself and the stench mixed with the blood and gore could not be entirely filtered out from his senses by his helmet. Garvek flicked the switch on the console to start the broadcast as Zargrath grabbed the howling blonde man by the hair and dragged him to the holo-screen. But Garvek did not pay any attention to this, or any of the screams that followed from the blonde man as Zargrath slowly sliced him apart, he was entirely focused on Ryzar.

_What are you up to brother? _He wondered. _What are you plotting?_


	6. Chapter 5: Flight To The Capital

Wahammer 40'000 is owned by Games Workshop.

**Chapter 5: Flight To The Capital**

During the broadcast Garvek had contacted his own slave, Indrik, and had him and his squad of bloodsworn take a Stormeagle to come and collect 4th Claw, so that they could then redeploy to the Capital City, Zargraths slave and bloodsworn would also accompany them.

As soon as Zargrath had finished mutilating the doomed prisoners and terminated the broadcast, the 25th and 48th companies had began their assault on the city. Garvek, Ryzar and Zargrath wanted to be there to share in the spoils.

The invasion used standard shock and terror tactics, show the population what was going to happen and then as soon as the transmissions ended, attack before the populace could recover...the chaos it caused was effective and to the Night Lords, satisfying. Usually when conquering a planet the Legion would take their time, inflicting as much terror and horror on the population as possible. But this time there was a greater prize in the eyes of the 25th and 48th, the Armorium. Both Captain Dristaran of the 48th and Captain Tarketh of the 25th wanted it for themselves.

The Stormeagle _Flensing Blade_ was 4th Claws personal transport and an older aircraft which dated back to the early days of the Great Crusade, back then it would have been piloted by an Astartes, but due to the losses the companies aboard the _Talon of Nostramo_ had suffered over centuries of war, most were now piloted by the human slaves who were sworn to the Legion.

It was able to transport twenty fully armoured Space Marines and its armament consisted of four lascannons, two under each wing, two heavy bolters housed in the forward hull plating of the cockpit and a rear hull mounted vengeance launcher.

_Flensing Blade_ however was transporting three Astartes and 23 humans. The three members of 4th Claw, Indrik and his nine bloodsworn, Zargraths serf Henden and his nine bloodsworn and the pilot and pilots assistant, who were slaves of Techmarine Enkaen and finally Atia.

Like a midnight bird of prey the assault transport hurtled over the forest where 4th Claw had made landfall and sped towards the Capital City, where fires could be seen in the distance.

**...**

The aircraft she found herself on rattled as it took her Emperor only knew where and she wasn't sure she cared anymore, her mind was on one thing and one thing only...

Atia kept reliving what had happened in the relay centre and knew she would be haunted by the voices of Ranis and the other two captives for as long as she lived, and that the barbaric scenes she had just witnessed would forever remain etched into her memory. She had been forced to watch, the silent one whose helmet had small crimson wings either side of it had made her sit before the grim scene being played out. Everytime she turned away, he had forced her head back into place to watch.

One of the other Astartes, the one with the skull painted helm who wielded a wicked looking serrated combat knife as long as her arm had began his torture on Ranis. She wanted to say he deserved it for his cowardice, but no-one should suffer like the other three captives had.

The traitor marine had slowly cut Ranis apart, piece by piece all the while broadcasting to the citizens of the Capital, every communications device that had sound could hear the officers scream, every holo-screen could see the atrocity as it happened. The marine had said nothing, slicing the man up as if he was a side of Grox meat. After he had finished, he discarded the mans limbs in a messy pile, except for the head. He added Ranis' head to a spike on his right shoulder-guard, with it's eyes, tongue, ears and nose missing.

While this occurred the apparant leader of the group, the horned one, paced around the ruined communications chamber, on occasion shooting looks at Atia and the silent one. Unknown to her at the time, the leader was in contact with the battle-barge high above Vyria V arranging for a transport to come and retrieve them.

The other two prisoners however were just as unfortunate if not even more so than Ranis, the same renegade who had killed Ranis had crucified them alive and then flayed the flesh from their bodies, the skins he now wore as an accessory on his left shoulder-pad. The prisoners were still twitching by the time their skin had been removed and the dying men had lived on for a few minutes strapped to the poles they had been crucified to.

The bloodsoaked Astartes had turned to face the broadcast after his butchery was complete and uttered a single sentance, the words rang with the promise of torments yet to come. The metallic voice emanating from the voice grill appeared utterly devoid of emotion "There is no escape...tremble at our approach and know this, you will suffer the same fate" the traitor had then switched the broadcast off.

It was at that point the silent one allowed Atia to pass out, the terrors she had witnessed and the pain of her broken leg and battered body finally overcoming her.

Now she found herself drifting in and out of consiousness, laying in the troop compartment of a flying aircraft, surrounded by a group of humans wearing rag-tag midnight blue and dark grey clothes with flak armour, they carried an assortment of lasguns and autoguns. The three traitor marines were standing near the front of the compartment, ready it seemed to deploy to another battlefield.

She saw the face of a middle-aged man with greying hair peering down at her with a few missing teeth, his smell was that of dried blood and unwashed flesh and he was looking at her with what she thought was concern.

**...**

"She keeps dropping in and out of consiousness, master" Indrik informed Garvek as he looked down at the new addition to the crew, and one who was for all intents and purposes now a protected soul.

Garvek was standing near the Stormeagles drop-ramp at the front of the aircraft, gripping an overhead handle to steady himself, without turning he addressed his slave. "Indeed? I suppose she requires an Apothecary" the Sergeant grunted. "Very well, after we hit the city and deploy, you will return with the Stormeagle to the _Talon_ and deliver her to the Apothecarium".

Indrik did not dare protest against his masters wishes, even though that he was disappointed he was going to miss an opportunity for plunder. "Yes master, who shall I have lead the bloodsworn in my absense?"

"I don't care" Garvek replied, he had never even bothered to learn any of their names.

Indrik stood up from the wounded woman at the back of the transport and turned to assess his warriors, "Sul" he decided "You will lead while I am gone".

"Nice" the man known as Sul grinned, he was a large shaven headed man with heavily muscled arms. His right upper arm was branded with the winged skull of the Night Lords Legion, just like every other slave in service to the Astartes. Underneath the brand was the numeral IV, signifying that he was in service to 4th Claw, other slaves to members of other squads would have the numeral of their masters squads. 3rd Claw slaves would have a III numeral, 8th Claw a VIII and so on. In his oversized arms he carried an autogun. "You hear that lads? I'm in charge" there were grunts and grumbles of confirmation from the other 8 members of Indriks bloodsworn.

Bloodsworn. It was the name of an old gang on the night world of Nostramo, before that planets destruction of course. They were so named because upon initiation they sliced their hands and pledged their service to their overseer. Captain Dristaren of the 48th Company had been a bloodsworn ganger back before he had been accepted into the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes and turned into a Space Marine, when he became Captain of the 48th the bloodsworn tradition continued and this custom in time had been adopted by their sister company the 25th, since they shared a ship together.

It differed slightly from old Nostramo though. It was the Astartes who were the masters, and their personal slaves were the overseers who picked from the degenerates and prisoners of the lower decks who would become bloodsworn, there was no shortage of volunteers. The bloodsworn were given their own cell instead of living below decks and were able to gain plunder on battlefields, which they traded for whatever was needed or useful to them back on the battle-barge. They were also usually better fed and healthier since they had an advantage of foraging for more food whilst raiding.

"Tell the Apothecary that she is Ryzars new serf and that no harm is to come to her" Garvek instructed, he knew Apothecary Tyzak would more than likely conduct some sort of brutal surgical experiment on her if he thought she was just a normal prisoner, or one of the scum who dwelled in the lower decks. Not that Garvek had anything against Tyzak doing such things, but if the Apothecary suddenly vanished or was found dead, then that could become problematic, he glanced at Ryzar.

"Much oblidged" Zargrath said as he passed Ryzars serrated blade back to his brother "It came in very useful, i would of hated to think how messy and how much time it would have taken if I had to use my bare hands...but now that I think about it..."

Ryzar smirked behind his helmet and strapped the blade to his leg with his free hand, his other was like Garveks, gripping onto a support railing above the assault ramp door. The ship shuddered then something exploded off the hull and the ship dropped altitude slightly.

"Report" Garvek demanded over the vox to the Stormeagle's pilot.

A voice came through followed by a little static. "My Lord, we just took a near miss from a missile. ETA to the centre of the city is three minutes" the pilots voice crackled.

"And whose sector is this?" Garvek snapped, bracing his feet against the floor of the Stormeagle.

"The 25th Companys my Lord" the pilot replied, the ship dropped a little lower and then moved from left to right as another missile exploded near the aircraft.

"The bastards havn't secured the area" Zargrath raged, swaying in motion to the evasive action.

_Or more likely it is them firing at us..._ Garvek thought, he blinked and cleared his auto-senses then willed them to bring up the tactical map and deployment of 25th Company forces in the area. It only took a few seconds for the information to appear in his helmet.

"Oh that is interesting..." Garvek said as he read the information.

"Brother?" Zargrath questioned turning to face him, Ryzar also appeared to take an interest.

"2nd Claw of the 25th is deployed in this area...one of them seems to be equipped with a missile launcher" he left the implication in the air.

"Chaos tainted bastards..." cursed Zargrath angrily.

"ETA to the city centre in two minutes, Lords" the pilot updated them.

"No doubt Barkesh thinks he is being smart to try and eliminate us in the heat of battle" Garvek said on the squad vox and then frowned "I think we should have a talk with him sometime in the near future brothers". Both Ryzar and Zargrath nodded their agreement.

The rivalry between the 25th company and 48th had developed over the many years, at first it was a typical rivalry like the opposing gangs used to have back on Nostramo. But since the rebellion there were some brothers throughout the Legion who had succombed to the temptations of the warp, there were a numerous amount of Astartes in the 25th who were tainted but as long as Captain Tarketh the commander of the 25th remained pure and untainted then the goals of the two companies were similar.

2nd Claw of the 25th however, led by Sergeant Barkesh were fully devotees of the Dark Gods and despised what they saw as ignorance in the majority of legionaires amongst the 48th. This brought them into conflict with 4th Claw, who would never sell themselves to false idols. Despite only being three Astartes strong, 4th Claw had nearly come to blows with 2nd Claw 25th on a number of occasions.

In their helmets the members of 4th Claw could hear the other squads of the 48th as they butchered their way through the Capital. Outside the Stormeagle the city burned and civilians attempted to flee. The fires that were raging pierced the night sky and illuminated the atrocities the traitor marines of the VIII'th Legion were infliciting on the populace in their search for the Armorium. Bolter fire could be heard along with heavy weapons. The PDF had no way of standing against the Astartes on such short notice and it would take a very long time for any army to be mustered that could attempt to counter the Night Lord attack...and even then the chance of defeating just under two-hundred Space Marines were very slim.

The Stormeagle began to descend and the sounds of the fighting or more accuratly, the slaughter taking place outside got louder "Approaching target landing zone, descending now, dropping ramp" the pilot said and with a scrape of pistons the assault ramp at the front of the craft began to lower. Incoming fire peppered the outside of the hull from lasguns.

"Ave dominus nox, brothers" Garvek said grinning watching the ramp lower, the air outside whistled into the troop compartment, and the stench of thick smoke and the metallic tang of spilt blood reached them, the mortal bloodsworn slaves shielded themselves with their hands as the wind entered the troop compartment. 4th Claw had jumped out of the craft and deployed onto the litter and debris strewn street before the ship had touched down and as soon as their boots had hit the ground, they were moving in the direction of the Governors Palace where according to the tactical map inside their helmets, the majority of the 48th were advancing.

The bloodsworn slaves had to wait until the aircraft had landed and were slower to exit the ship than their Astartes masters and when the last of them had disembarked, the Stormeagle _Flensing Blade_ descended into the air once more and began it's trip back to the battle-barge in orbit as ordered. The bloodsworn however scattered into two squads and headed for the nearest houses where they knew they would find an opportunity to find loot...and spill blood.


	7. Chapter 6: The City Burns

Warhammer 40'000 is owned by Games Workshop.

**Chapter 6: The City Burns**

The city was burning, thick smoke rising high towards the heavens, entire districts were on fire sending a glow into the dark sky. It's civilians were attempting to flee from the murdering Astartes and roving gangs of bloodsworn, hiding in cellars or in their habitation blocks...only to be dragged from their homes kicking and screaming to be murdered by the Night Lords and their dedicated slaves. Mutilated and crucified bodies were hoisted and chained to the Land Raiders, Rhino's and Predator tanks of the VIII'th Legion, freshly severed heads were attached to spikes adorning the Astartes war-plate. Men, women and children all, there was no discriminating in the butchery.

The majority of the PDF forces stationed in the Capital were attempting to run or hide with the civilian people they were meant to be protecting, they were not trained to deal with an attack such as this, the sheer scale and horror of it breaking their resolve. Bolter fire and las-shots could be heard all over the city, on occasion the boom of a Predator tanks main battle cannon could be heard in the distance but drawing closer. Streets were filling with the bodies of the slain, blood flowed in the gutters and on the cobbled pavement, the drains were becoming clogged and causing rivers of red to swamp some of the roads.

Vehicles such as ground cars and transportation wagons were left deserted, some with the corpses of the drivers still inside. Entire families surrounded some of them, butchered as they tried to flee the advancing Astartes and their minions.

There was a single constant in all of this madness...the screams. All over the Capital people were screaming, bloodcurdling agonised screams enough to make a veteran of the Imperial Guard piss himself, turn tail and run as far away as he could.

Thunderhawk and Stormeagle transports were flying back and forth from the battle-barge in in orbit to the city, their transport holds full of captives unlucky enough to be spared and plunder that would enable the 25th and 48th companies to continue functioning as a viable fighting force. Fire Raptor gunships and some Stormeagles fitted for combat were on strafing runs and indiscriminatly firing lascannon and bolt rounds into whole sections of the Governors palace, evading weapons fire directed their way and launching missiles at the aerial defenses that were built into the complex, the only ones that now seemed to be functioning. Explosions ripped along the walls and blew out large stained glass windows from the main building in the centre of the inner compound.

The only proper resistance was now coming from the Governors palace itself, a large monster of a building with huge towering spires, Tarantula missile and bolter turrets were placed in sections along the outer walls, the adamantium gates leading into the palaces interior compound were flanked by a pair of Leman Russ battle tanks, who were firing short bursts from their hull mounted heavy bolters at a single squad of Night Lords from the 48th. 5th Claw, who had seemed to have made it the closest to the palace and had taken cover in some surrounding tenaments, were now waiting for reinforcements. PDF soldiers that lined the high fortifications fired down at them, panic causing them to act hastily.

There was some accurate incoming fire however coming from the fortifications, figures that 5th Claw could not entirely see, as soon as the Astartes of 5th Claw returned fire, the figures were gone. They were already down by one Astartes, the unfortunate Night Lord was laying out in front of the tenament that housed the rest of the squad. His power-armour blown open by what appeared to be bolt rounds, half of his helmet was missing, the round that had first struck taking half of his head with it, his chest-piece was nothing more than a cratered ruin, exposing circuits and sparks from the dead Astartes ceramite armour. Great gaping holes revealed internal organs and large holes where the bolts had detonated. Even a Space Marines superior healing regeneration and internal suit-systems that would inject painkillers and a foam which would harden to close the wounds, would not be enough to save one from such horrendous wounds. 5th Claw were alone for the moment and had to hold out until aid arrived.

The 25th who had breached the city from the East seemed to have forgotten all about the Armorium and the advance on the Governors palace and had focused much of their attention on the civilian populace in their desire to kill and cause terror. The 48th however, continued their slow advance through the city heading to their objective, their entry point had been from the West which was a longer route and would take more time to arrive at their destination, their Land Raiders were in the vanguard and the Astartes behind leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

**...**

The three Astartes of 4th Claw were running down a main street in the direction of the Governors palace killing every civilian and soldier that they encountered. Most were attempting to flee the roving bands of bloodsworn that seemed to be well ahead of their Night Lord masters as they sought the spoils of war. Those that were running to the centre of the city in an attempt to evade the advancing Night Lords from the East and West were running into 4th Claws bolters, already Garvek, Zargrath and Ryzar had killed many.

Garvek had chosen the dropzone near the centre of the city so that they would be one of the first squads there, his gamble that the _Talon Of Nostramo's_ air support and the ground forces of the 25th and 48th had already taken out most of the citys aerial defenses had paid off.

"Contacts left" Zargrath said over the squad frequency as he noticed a red cluster of circles approach them. 4th Claw slowed down in their advance. Garvek swung his boltgun up to his shoulder and snapped off a few shots as a PDF squad appeared from an alleyway, they had been running from something and had ran into something else far worse, fear could just be made out on the leader of the squads face, before his head disappeared in a welter of blood and gore. Ryzar and Zargrath added their own fire into the equation and the troopers died in a hail of bolter fire, limbs were torn off and chests turned to pulp from the high calibre bolter ammunition.

A roaring pack of bloodsworn emerged from the alleyway carrying auto and lasguns, they came to a halt at the ruined corpses of their prey, the lead slave of the group, with a lopsided black cap atop his head, looked at the bodies and then at the three Astartes of 4th Claw before dropping to his knees his head low in supplication, his comrades followed suit.

"Slave" Garvek boomed over his vox and lowered his weapon, taking a step forwards "Whom do you serve?"

The slave answered without looking up "Lord Darnik of 5th Claw my Lord".

"5th Claw is at the Governors palace?" the Sergeant demanded. not sure whether to be annoyed or impressed that a squad had got there before them, he would ask Darnik how when he had the chance.

"They are my Lord, my master informed us on our vox-set that he needs assistance and told us to come to him with all haste" the slave replied.

_Requires human-shields more like _Garvek thought, instead he said "We will go to Darniks aid, you will rally as many bloodsworn squads as you can find and then come to the palace. As amusing as it might be to watch the ten of you die needlessly, i would rather your deaths contributed to the Legion in some produtive way". Ryzar took a side-long glance at Garvek as the Sergeant said this, a grim smile hidden behind his winged helmet.

The slave looked visibly relieved and said "Yes Lord, thank you Lord" he stumbled to his feet, gesturing to his men. The bloodsworn of 5th Claw began to remove the boots from the dead PDF troopers and any valuables and stuffing them into rucksacks, the overseer of the squad bowed low to Garvek "My master will be very happy that that you..."

"We do not care slave, you may go" Zargrath interrupted dismissing him, and then he turned to Garvek as the bloodsworn squad bowed once more and then charged back up the alleyway they had come from. "What is our next move Brother-Sergeant?" he asked.

"We will continue on to the palace, hook up with 5th Claw and find the Armorium, I have no doubt that the populace of this planet will have built the palace either ontop of it or at least very near it" Garvek said confidently and turned to glance at the night sky as a whistling noise drew close to the squad. The top floor of the hab-block on their right hand side exploded as a shell smashed into it.

"That is assuming they are like the majority of the False-Emperors followers" Zargrath grumbled, ignoring the ferrocrete debris from the habitats as it rained down onto the street. "All we know from the records is that the Armorium is in this particular city" he added.

"Well brother, do you have any other ideas? Apart from slaking your thirst on the suffering of the weak?" Garvek demanded. Zargrath paused for a moment and then shook his head. "No? As I thought. We will put all our efforts into finding the Armorium and then..and only then will we have our entertainment, is that clear?"

"Yes Brother-Sergeant" Zargrath replied reluctantly, slamming a fresh magazine into his boltgun.

Garvek turned to look at Ryzar, who as usual had remained silent "I said is that clear?"

Ryzar inclined his head once in acknowledgment.

"Then let us proceed" Garvek finished and brought his weapon up to his shoulder once more, his squad brothers did likewise and they set off again at a quick run, heading for the sounds of fighting coming from the direction of the Governors palace.


End file.
